


That's Rough

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith talk.Oneshot/drabble





	That's Rough

“What?”

“What?” Lance blinked. “Oh, I didn’t say anything. You know, Coran’s grandfather actually designed the Castle of Lions.”

Keith wasn’t sure if he knew that. “Huh. No kidding.”

“Yep. A castle.” Lance nodded. “But for war.”

“There’s one thing the Galra’s good at,” Keith said. “It’s war.”

“Yeah. It seems to run in their blood.”

“Hey, hold on,” Keith said then. He frowned slightly. “Not every Galra is like that.”

Lance put his hands up. “I know, I know. You’re good.”

“…I meant my mother.” Keith said. Oh. “She was a true Blade… And I let her down.”

Lance frowned. “I think your mother would be proud of you, actually,” he said then, and he meant it too. “Leaving the Blades to come lead us, that’s hard.”

“It wasn’t that hard.” He shrugged.

“Really? There wasn’t anyone you cared about?”

“Well. There was this one girl. Axca.” But he didn’t like her like that. She was just cool.

“You mean that gloomy girl?”

That made him smile a little bit. “Yeah. Everyone in the universe is targeting Voltron, and…even if she wouldn’t have minded, I couldn’t actually have dragged her into it too.”

“…the only person I’ve ever loved doesn’t even know how I feel,” said Lance.

“That’s rough buddy.”


End file.
